Saito's Escape
by Pechan
Summary: Basically, just how i think Saito escaped from the burning petroleum factory where Shishio was laid to rest. And of course, only a complete dork like me could turn a story of survival into a love story. i finished the damn boring thing. R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

**Pechan disclaims the Rurouni Kenshin franchise.  
  
~ the Fall ~  
  
Hajime Saito stopped to catch his breath. He couldn't remember the last time he ever felt winded like this. He never had to catch his breath. Although, with the two gashes in his legs, the cross carved into his chest, and the burnt flesh on his left shoulder left him feeling juts a sting of pain. And it was wearing him down too much for his taste.  
  
He leaned against a wooden wall, and smelled too much smoke. All the petroleum in this factory was catching fire. What caused it to erupt this way? Probably that crazy fool at Shishio's side was trying to kill them all at once.  
  
He smirked, not that that would happen. He broke open the door, allowing them ample time to escape. Of course, unless that idiot Sagara tried to help him in some moronic way, they could be trapped in here with him.  
  
Saito felt the ground beneath him shake, and he clenched his teeth. The sting was getting worse with every step.  
  
He sprang, just as the ground beneath him erupted. Fire and burning chunks of wood and petroleum sprayed, and Saito tucked and rolled for a landing. His performance was getting cut by half by his wounds. He slowly got on all fours, trying to stand. But as he did, he noticed a great deal of blood- his blood- pooling underneath him. He frowned and forced himself anyways. His shoulder burned, and he gripped it, smearing his white gloves red with his own blood. He nearly forgot the smell of his own blood. It had been a long time since he was hurt this bad.  
  
He groaned, and leaped again, down the catwalk. The two walls he was standing against collapsed, and set the area behind him aflame. The walls groaned, and more eruptions happened far off in the distance. But they were getting closer.  
  
He had to get out of this building. He rapidly scanned his thoughts in his head, thinking of all the twists and turns this whole factory had. The place was a labyrinth, and that woman Yumi had taken detours and the like. It was hard to retrace your steps.  
  
No, he couldn't retrace them, anyways. The bridge connecting to the mountain was destroyed-  
  
An explosion erupted, and Saito had no choice but to run down the catwalk again. It shook with his steps, since half of it was blown away. He wouldn't be surprised if it crumbled underneath his feet any minute. He came to the corner, and stopped. He looked around the building, and found the other side was falling apart in a burning mass of scarlet and gold. He smirked, and crossed his arms.  
  
'Just my luck,' he thought, 'I was the only one who knew the way out with an escape plan and everything, and I blow it on a moron, a loner, and a Battousai. I wouldn't be surprised if they got lost with that idiot's sense of direction, anyways.'  
  
He pulled out a cigarette, and held it close to the flames that licked against the walls. After it was lit, he was away, and gripped the banister railings. He puffed for a minute, thinking.  
  
No way right. No way left. Down was the obvious choice, but he was pretty sure even his body couldn't withstand the fall. Regardless of how badly injured he was.  
  
"Yare yare........." he muttered, with nothing left to say really. He was a samurai, and all spent up their lives in some mission sooner or later. Besides, he didn't fear death.  
  
His stomach growled. He smirked, thinking he should've eaten the ohagi his wife made.  
  
He stopped smoking, and slowly smiled, thinking of his wife Tokio........  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"Tokio, I have to go now."  
  
Tokio grabbed her husband's jacket, and pouted, "Awww, come on!! Just one, alright?"  
  
"I have something very important to do, so I must get going."  
  
Tokio frowned, and crossed his arms, "Too important for my cooking? What is it, the Day of Reckoning?"  
  
He smiled, and pulled on his white gloves, "It's nothing, Tokio. I'll eat it when I come home."  
  
'If I get home,' he thought, smirking.  
  
But his wife sensed there was something at risk. She had good intuition, at times when it concerned his life. But concerning her life? Her intuition failed her own safety most of the time. Foolish girl.  
  
"Goro, you've been kinda quiet. Is this another.............. another lone mission? Because if it is....."  
  
"It's nothing, Tokio. As I said, don't worry-"  
  
"I do too have to worry!! You're going away for a long time, aren't you?" she grabbed his arm here.  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
"You're taking three boxes of cigarettes!! Either you suddenly are gonna die again, or you just got the munchies for them."  
  
He frowned, "I wish you'd stop going through my things-"  
  
"Tough sh!t, that's what being a husband and wife is about. See, the husband protects the wife, and she bosses him around. And sometimes they have sex when they're bored."  
  
He slowly smiled, and laughed in his throat. She cracked a grin, "Well, what time can I expect you home by?"  
  
He grabbed her shoulder, and pulled her close. He pushed her bangs out of the way, and kept his hand over her ear, and then kissed her with everything he had. He could feel her legs nearly fail her, as she tightened her fingers around his arms. When he finally pulled away, Tokio stammered, "..... o-oh, you're going away for a w-while, I see........"  
  
He smirked. She knew when he showed his love to her, it might have been his last. Before, she would have made a big deal about it. But, he always came back. So she never worried anymore. She kissed his cheek, and said, "Well, wherever you're going, get me a souvenir!! Okay? And don't get you're clothes covered in blood!! You know how much I hate washing that stuff out......."  
  
He opened the door, and nodded, "Good bye, Tokio."  
  
"Good bye, Goro," she said, warmly.  
  
~~  
  
Saito flicked the ashes off his cigarette.  
  
Tokio.........  
  
Of course, he had promised to get her something on his way back. Well, she certainly would be mad, he wouldn't be able to bring back anything. More over, he wasn't going to come back himself.  
  
He smirked, "Yare yare, now she'll be mad I didn't come back in time for dinner."  
  
The ground rumbled again. He let out a stream of smoke, finding this whole death thing tedious. He had been waiting a good ten minutes, and the flames still haven't engulfed his body. It gave him time to think. Since these were going to be his last minutes, he sighed.  
  
"She's probably waiting for me with her geta in hand, ready to beat me up. Since I'd be coming home late."  
  
He watched as the catwalk in front of him peeled away from the building and groaned as it tipped over. The flames ate into the wood and clung to the metal, and the whole thing fell into the rock canyon beneath it. Glancing over the railing, Saito noted that it tore apart as it hit, with fire spattering in all directions.  
  
If this was how long death felt, it was starting to annoy him.  
  
He flicked away his cigarette, as it wore down to a burning nub. Why should he wait for death? It was obviously taking it's time with him. Perhaps this was a sign?  
  
He smirked, and faced the canyon, "I've certainly helped bring many people to Death. Perhaps this is Death's way of paying me back."  
  
Once again, his thoughts wandered back to Tokio. What was she doing now? Probably changing for bed. He'd usually come home late, and find her sleeping in their futon. He loved the way she slept. She always slept with one hand under her pillow, and her long raven hair swirled around her on the floor. He liked it when she wore it down. It seemed to butterfly from her head, as if someone had purposely, and artfully, placed her hair beneath her to make her pale face seeming to glow against her jet black hair. It had a blue shine to it, and her fair skin was tinged only slightly. Her lips would be parted, and forever a shade of red, from wearing lipstick too much. Her eyelashes would flutter in her sleep, as he knelt next to her. He did like coming home.  
  
Just to see her emerald eyes open, and sparkle as she smiled as she found him next to her. She always rewarded him with a kiss, and usually wouldn't let go of him for the whole night, relieved to have her Goro back. Of course, she usually tried to whack his head for waking her up so late, but he always caught or blocked her fist, and pulled her in for another kiss. She could never resist one of those. When the mood struck him, neither could he.  
  
He sighed, and closed his eyes. He wouldn't have minded to see her fast asleep one last time, clutching either one of his white gloves or his police cap for comfort........  
  
He smiled at that scene.  
  
~~ FlashBack ~~  
  
He once came home, and found her sleeping with her hands clutching his hat so tightly in her hand, as it lay on her chest. It rose and fell as she breathed, and he had picked it up, and kissed her forehead. She widened her eyes, and jumped up, as he dodged her punch, "JERK!! I ALMOST THOUGHT YOU WERE SOME RAPIST!!"  
  
".......... Of course, because they all flock to you when I'm gone, don't they?"  
  
She pouted, "Dork!! I nearly got an ulcer from waiting on you for over a month!! Where were you?!!"  
  
He unbuttoned his jacket, and removed it, "At work. Miss me?"  
  
She pouted again, those lips forming a perfect and angry circle of red, "Hell no!! What gave you that idea?!"  
  
"Ever since you used this as a teddy bear," he smirked, holding up his hat.  
  
She blushed, and stammered, "I-It was cold, so I thought I'd get something to........ to........"  
  
He laughed, "You're getting less creative in your excuses, Tokio."  
  
She frowned, then pounced on him, giggling, "Well, maybe you should stick around longer than a week so I wouldn't' have to make them!!"  
  
He lightly kissed her hand as it lay on his shoulder, and undid his belt, "Yare yare, it would be nice to hear my wife say she missed me after a long time."  
  
She giggled again, and wrapped her arms around her husbands waist, her fingers slightly trailing down further south than usual, "Well, she never missed you. Why should she? You always come back!!"  
  
~~  
  
Another explosion interrupted his train of thought. Well, he made up his mind. He never gave up before, so why start now?  
  
'Besides,' he smirked, 'My wife is expecting me for dinner.'  
  
The railing rattled, as another explosion was going to burst out. He scanned the canyon again, and his eyes fell on a niche in the canyon, in front of him. He looked up, and the top of the cliff was a good ten feet. He frowned. If he managed to grab into the niche, he wasn't light weight enough to jump to the top. He never really trained himself for this kind of escape either. He gripped the rattling railing, and looked down below. Perhaps if he jumped out, and dragged his way to the bottom from the wall................  
  
He shrugged, and sighed, "Either way, it's suicide."  
  
But a thought if his wife again crossed his mind, her eyes trying to hide her hope for his return.  
  
He closed his eyes, and whispered silently, "Tokio, my dinner had better be done by the time I get home."  
  
He tensed his les, and gripped the rail. It trembled, and simultaneous explosions approached him. He could feel searing heat on his back, and he clenched his teeth. A flap of charred flesh on his shoulder had been bothering him ever since the fight with Shishio. He growled, reached up, and yanked it off. That shot a panged sting through his body, but that stupid flap irritated him more than anything. Of course, with it gone, it caused a new flow of blood, and he bit on his tongue to keep from fainting.  
  
He tensed his legs again, causing the rends down there to widen, and he cursed himself for getting careless with Usui. Well, he was dead, no use to hold grudges now.  
  
He held his breath, and stepped on the railing, he crouched, tipping forward, and sprung off the railing. The wind rushed passed his ears, and he threw his arms in front of him to tilt his body the way he wanted it too.  
  
The rest kind of happened in slow motion. The explosion set off behind him, and it jolted his body from the shockwave it emitted in the air. He plummeted, gripping his back, as it was singed from the explosion. That caused his body to be sent closer to the rocky wall of the cliff. He was close enough to reach out, and skim his fingers on the granite surface, or to snap his arm off if he got to close. He squinted his eyes, trying to see as he free falled to the bottom. The rocky bottom seemed to get bigger with each second, as the ground rushed to meet the wolf and put him to his end.  
  
He grit his teeth, and gripped his sword. He shouted, as if the very shout was a defiance to the world, proving that this wolf was not done just yet.  
  
He performed a zero stance Gatotsu, thirty feet from the ground, and drove his blade into a crack in the cliff. He kept his fingers clenched but his arm slack, to reduce the shock from the jolt. But even so, his body swung crazily from the deeply embedded hilt, and he couldn't keep his grunt inside. Something cracked in his left shoulder, and he strained to keep his hand on the handle.  
  
He lifted his legs, and grinded his heel into the side of the canyon, trying to keep steady. It was hard with one hand. His leg slipped under him, but he quickly scraped his heel against the cliff again, until it nearly formed it's own niche. He glanced over his shoulder, and saw a few rocks fall from where he stuck his sword into the wall, where he had pinned it. It sounded like forever before they hit the floor.  
  
He reached up, and causing his muscles to squeeze the blood out of his wounds as they bunched up in his movement. It seemed every move he created was worsening his condition. He grabbed the hilt with his right sword, and gave his left arm a rest for a minute. He closed his eyes, and finally let out a weary sigh.  
  
He had been in many life or death situations, but none required him to free fall into a canyon, and stick himself into the wall. He opened his eyes, and looked above. The blue sky was now shimmering under a cloud of brown and ashen smoke, marring the beautiful clouds and azure plain they sat in. The sun shone throughout the smoke, a bittersweet rust color. It looked as if the sun was bleeding, as crimson flames licked up around it.  
  
'Hnh. At the time of death, I'm a pretty good poet,' he smirked, as he gripped the hilt with both hands again. The next was going to be tricky. He needed to get lower to ground, before he let himself drop. Say, he needed to be at least ten feet closer to be safe. Fifteen could be risky, but he could still pull through. He glanced down, catching sight of a tree sticking out of the side, a long trailing crack rose from it. It looked to be a good twenty feet of the ground. Twenty?  
  
He smirked, "Let's see how much Death favors me today."  
  
He leapt off the wall, tipping backwards, and flipped off the rocky side. He yanked his sword out with him, and he fell, his arms outstretched, and his legs above him. With his back to the wall, he craned his neck up, face it, and swung his body to drive his sword into a tree that formed a crack in the side of the canyon. He once again grunted in pain, as his body slammed against the wall, his landing a lot more messy than his last one. He shook his head, forcing away the white dots that danced in front of his eyes. He was feeling slightly dizzy, and glimpsed at the rocks h had smacked into. There was a large red splash on it.  
  
He closed his eyes, and rubbed his head with his free hand. By bleeding at this rate, even if he did land safely, he'd bleed to death before he reached home.  
  
Home......  
  
Once again, through his bleeding daze, he thought of Tokio. He never really wanted to go home, content with drifting here and there with government jobs. But ever since he married the damn woman, he always had a slight inclination to just go home, have her hold him and rest. Some of him wanted to rest right now, forever. He had done his share for Japan, the government, and his wife. He had done so much and more, so why couldn't he rest?  
  
But the wolf inside him paced restlessly, as it eagerly waited to pounce one whatever prey crossed his path. Saito took another glance at the ground down below.  
  
Well, he was close enough to see a bush. He certainly didn't see it before from ten feet higher earlier. That should've been close enough. Saito grit his teeth again, placed one heel near the sunken blade, and pulled out. In order not to permanently break his left shoulder, he had no choice but to land on his right. Of course, that may end up breaking or paralyzing his right. How did the odds bet against him?  
  
Hajime Saito closed his eyes, as he fell one last time..........  
  
**I'll either add more or delete this, depending if enough people like it. Or if I'm bored enough. 


	2. Awakening

**Pechan does not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin franchise.  
  
~ Awakening ~  
  
Goro awoke to the sound of crackling flames. He slowly opened his eyes, and found a burning network of pipes in front of him. He groaned, and turned on his back, sending a dull pain to his senses. He kept his eyes closed, as he breathed heavily.  
  
Where was he?  
  
He raised his hand to rub his face, and opened his eyes. There was blood on his gloves.  
  
Blood? Who's......................  
  
He looked down at his body. Ah, his blood.  
  
Shishio.  
  
The thought shot through him, and everything came back to him in a deafening rush, as he sat up in realization that there was a burning building only a few stories up. He exclaimed in pain, and his hand went immediately to the slashes on his chest. His shoulder stung like hell, and he was just about to lop the damn thing off and forget about it.  
  
He lay back down, and sighed, reaching for a cigarette. Well, at least his life was boring like all the other common fools he ran into. He stuck a cig in his mouth, and fumbled for his box of matches. He stared up at the burning mass, and found it kind of amazing it was still holding up. He expected his body to be crushed by now under a fiery hell.  
  
Yet, here he was. Still alive, and kicking. Well, he would be, if it weren't for those damn wounds he was harboring after his last fight. He slowly unbuttoned his jacket, wincing slightly as his burns burned underneath the movement of his jacket. He slowly slid out of it, and wrapped it around his waist. It was constricting his arms from free movement, and he tied it around his waist. When he got home, maybe Tokio would patch it up for him.  
  
He stopped.  
  
Tokio...........  
  
He smirked, and got back to tying the jacket. Who would've thought the idea of coming home to that loud, noisy girl was enough determination to get him to return? No doubt once he got back though, the government would send him after some dog to slaughter for their incompetence. That would make her slightly mad, since he promised to make time for her.  
  
He made so many promises to her. And he fulfilled them all, sooner or later. Would he break this one?  
  
With a thundering crash, a wooden beam fell near him, showering a fresh spark of embers on him. He batted them away, and rolled out, leaving a trail of blood. Damn, if he wanted to get his damn train of thought interrupted, it looks like he had to do it elsewhere. He reached out, and gripped his sword. The blade was nicked, and quite possibly useless. Ah well. It wasn't his original, anyways. Nothing was as good as his sword his used in the Revolution.  
  
All because that Battousai ruined it.......  
  
He opened his eyes. Did that foolish pacifist and his idiotic friend make it out in time? What of Shinomori? He seemed the type that had the best chance on making it out. He had a map, but he didn't have a Battousai hanging off his shoulders, weighing him down.  
  
Saito smirked, and knelt, ready to stand after the pain burned away in his legs....  
  
......... although, the last time Saito saw Shinomori, he had a new spark in his eyes. An enlightened flare, for life. Not just for his own. He probably helped the Battousai through as well. He smirked again, and thought, 'Well, between an idiot and a ninja, they possibly did have a chance of escaping.'  
  
Saito gripped his sword, using it as a cane, as he woozily stood. His knees shook, and he was getting fed up with this pain. He was never going to make the same mistakes like that again with an opponent.  
  
Saito slid down the rocks, and landed at the base of the mountain, grunting from the pain. He couldn't' help himself now, since they were fairly fresh. His sword clanked against the floor, and he picked it up, sheathing it. He strained to keep himself from falling over, and he pushed himself to run into the woods.  
  
He ran, because if he allowed himself to walk, he would eventually settle for sitting. And he didn't want to stop. He had to get home, before he bled himself to death. He found it unfair how the human spirit always outdoes the body. He came to a stretch of trees that was the forest, and took a final glance at the mountain where Shishio and his woman lay.  
  
Ah, he had nearly forgotten about that Komogata woman.  
  
He frowned in disgust, and turned away, walking in a fast pace over the tall grass.  
  
When he saw Shishio stab the woman who was always by his side, his disgust outdid his surprise. Seeing that woman being pierced............... he knew some people did anything to reach their goal. No matter how low or twisted it got. But she was smiling. The foolish woman was smiling. Happy because she helped her lover in some last futile attempt for his affections.  
  
Stupid. Foolish. Idiotic. Words failed Saito at the thought of it.  
  
He had seen the glimmer of worry and love for Shishio in her eyes. So disillusioned in her love for him, she did not even see the evil that overpowered what any of her feelings were to him. It had to be. That could be the only reason, why she allowed herself to be slain. To be useful, in the most useless possible way. Useless, because she died from it. What did it matter if it helped you win the battle? Losing the one you had sworn to protect as just the same as killing them yourself. If you hadn't prepared to keep them safe, it was your fault. And that was unforgivable. That is why he didn't tolerate the Battousai's words of protection for his friends, since they constantly got hurt to lure him into a trap.  
  
But Shishio didn't want to protect, he wanted to destroy. Love is wasted on mongrel dogs such as him. Any kind of love, pity or understanding is wasted on the likes of him.  
  
He shook his head, and had to catch his breath a second time, leaning against a tree.  
  
Her eyes, that bothered him the most. Through that crazy film of tears for Shishio, inside her eyes were the pure pain of love and despair. What bothered him was that he had seen those eyes before. Tokio had displayed them once or twice. He mind drifted more, and a thought of Tokio shielding him crossed his mind.  
  
He shook his head, and pressed onward. Tokio wasn't stupid. And besides, he'd never let her join in on a suicide mission. Sometimes he let her travel at his side, but only when the situation was mildly dangerous. He felt he owed it to her; he didn't want her constantly waiting for a man who may not return one day.......  
  
Yet, Komogata's eyes ate at him. He hated the way they reminded him of Tokio. He hated Tokio, for being his one weakness. He knew that if she were in any........ any danger.............  
  
Saito stumbled, nearly falling. The double cuts above his knees once again reminded him he was only teetering on that fine line between life and death. The ones Usui gave him were just a taste of what Shishio gave him. Cuts so close together they might not be able to get stitched well.........  
  
He clenched his knees for a second, breathing, trying to force out the pain that tremored from his legs. after resting for five minutes, the focused back to Tokio, trying to keep his mind over matter.  
  
If Tokio wasn't his wife, then staying alive wouldn't have been such a big deal. It would have been okay if there was no one waiting, worrying............... crying over him. If he were still the lone wolf he had sought out to be years ago, then he would have died peacefully and joined his wolf pack in heaven. Or hell. Whichever held vacancy for his kind.  
  
Yet......... Tokio was expecting him. He smirked; she was expecting him for dinner. And the sun was already gone. Night was coming soon. It would be slightly harder to navigate by dark. Wounded, no less.  
  
He gulped, and ran half speed through the woods again, trying to cover as much ground to home as possible. Any man, allowing the people he valued, to get involved and hurt in the heat of battle, were not worthy of them. If you cannot even keep the one you love safe, then you are of no use to them.  
  
Of course, Tokio did not marry him for safety.....  
  
He smirked. She did not marry him for that. she cried in his arms when he proposed. She just wanted to be with him. Whether it was at home in their futon or on a train to Kobe for a dangerous mission, she wanted to go. Regardless of the danger he might put her in. but he always kept at a safe distance. Close enough for her to be near him, but far enough to be out of harm's way.  
  
He preferred to keep her at home, safe away from any trouble, so he wouldn't have to worry about her, and complicate things even more.  
  
But she'd pout, in the stupid, alluring way she did, and hold him. Not daring to let go until he said yes.  
  
He stumbled to his knees again, this time the cross on his chest starting to burn. He fingered his wound, and a smile slowly curled into his lips. Stupid girl. She, and only she, could make him change his mind about something. Someday, he'd have to out an end to that maybe if he just left the house without her knowing.  
  
No, that'd make her follow him, and catch up with him the hard way.  
  
He stopped for a pause again, as some rain bean to fall. He sighed, and lit a cigarette. It looks like he'd be stuck with that stupid woman the rest of his life.  
  
He bent his head forward, keeping the rain from hitting his face, and he smirked. 'Well, I could live with that............." 


	3. Homecoming

**Pechan does not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin franchise. And she would thank anybody who is still reading this boring fic beyond this point.  
  
~ Homecoming ~  
  
Saito cursed himself at letting himself rest for a minute. He didn't have the time or the luxury of a nap. He had to get to a hospital. Now.  
  
He stumbled up, and fell again. Disgraceful. He strained himself, and dragged his hands underneath him, pushing himself up. He started to breath heavily, his chest aching as it expanded for air. He looked ahead of him, at the muddy path. How long was he running before he passed out again?  
  
He groaned, and stood up, wobbling. Using his sword as a cane again. He sunk the tip into the ground, to steady himself. He leaned on it, with one hand. The other tentatively touched his wounds. The burn did no bleed. His chest had slowed down too, a bit. But he guessed that the reason why his blood was coming out less was that he was running out of it. He pulled up his hand, and looked at it. The white was covered in dark brown, mixed from mud and dried blood from a few hours ago. Hours, or days? He didn't know.  
  
New stains of red layered his brown stains when he touched his wound. He wiped it against his pants, and walked quickly over the mud. How far was he from home? Where was he, for that matter? With the sun down, it would be hard to tell east from west. He couldn't see the North Star, there were clouds from the rain blocking it. He could have been lost in the middle on no where for all he knew.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a police whistle.  
  
He jerked his head up. He heard some people far away, and the sliding of doors. He couldn't believe it. He was close to Kyoto.  
  
He picked up his pace, and ran, ignoring the new burn in his legs. He might actually make it.  
  
He came until he collapsed against a wall. The wall to a house on the outskirts of the city. He was about to collapse again, in that he had reached his goal. He had made it.  
  
But no, there was still more. He had to get to a hospital. If he didn't get himself stitched, then all that labor on the way here would have been for nothing. And Saito hated to waste his time.  
  
But he stopped himself. He hunched over, and felt his throat burn. Great, his body was on the verge of giving up. It was starting to empty his stomach. He shut his eyes, and gasped. He had to get help admit, he was going to end wasting his time after all. This was it.  
  
He dropped his sword, and clutched his stomach, as it twisted and turned. Burns, cuts, and wounds. And now his stomach was disagreeing with him. The certainly was the worst he had inflicted upon himself.  
  
He looked up, inhaling, and exhaled with a sigh. If this was it, then he wanted to end it where he wanted it to.  
  
~~  
  
Tokio Fujita was brushing her hair, sitting in her futon. She wore a simple yukata, with red crosses as a pattern. It gave the fabric a pink color from afar. She was biting her lip, thinking about her husband. He promised to be him by tonight, yet he was no where to be seen. And she hated going to bed without him when he promised he'd be back soon. It was embarrassing, waking up to find him there, smirking at her because when she slept, she tossed and turned and ended up in the most awkward positions. Of course, when he held her during sleep that seemed to keep her from kicking and moving too much.  
  
She hated sleeping alone. It felt cold without him. And he was probably out, slicing up people, making a difference and blah blah blah. No matter how many ways you put it, he was still killing people. He always came home with another sin added onto his body.  
  
Tokio frowned, closing her eyes. He was so stubborn. He wouldn't even stay a full week with her without him running off to some part of Japan that was too far away form her reach. Sometimes he could bring her, but he had to limit her actions, as to where she wanted to go and what she wanted to do. He always had to play low key, and she usually had to wait in the inn room. Sometimes it really irritated her, and she usually spent the whole day loathing the idiot that couldn't make time for her.  
  
But all feeling like that melted away when he came home. She'd kick herself for forgiving him so easily; she was supposed to yell at him sometimes. And yell at him for reals, not to get his attention. She usually made a big fuss over something just for him to notice her.  
  
She laughed, and tossed her hair back, preparing to lie down. "Not that he'd ever notice, anyways............"  
  
She gasped, and looked at her door to the hallway. Someone was there. Goro usually came home late like this, but he would've announced it to her. Did someone break in?  
  
She gulped, and then frowned. She picked up whatever weapon close at hand- her hairbrush- and crept to the door. She put her hand on the door, and narrowed her eyes.  
  
She yanked aside the door, preparing to strike, and gasped, "GORO!!"  
  
Her husband leaned against the door jam on one hand, and he was hurt. He was hurt so bad, she dropped her brush in surprise. His blue uniform was red, and drenched from the rain earlier. There was mud on his pants, and on his gloves, and all over his wounds.......  
  
Tears brimmed to her eyes, "Oh God, what happened to you?!!"  
  
Her husband never got cut. In all her years of knowing him, Goro was never stupid enough to get himself hurt. But what............ what monster did this to him?!! Her unstoppable husband, he was........  
  
He opened his eyes, and that amber spark within them was dulled. His mouth was slightly open, and he whispered, "Tokio......"  
  
He fell limp, and Tokio jumped underneath him. He was heavy, and her shoulders were against his chest, as he slumped over her. Tokio had her chin hooked over his shoulder, and she was gasping, "Goro!! Goro, what happened?!! What........."  
  
She pulled her face to his, and lifted his face with her free hand. His eyes were closed, as if he had slipped out of consciousness. (Well, this wasn't the first time today he passed out from bleeding too much)  
  
Tokio's eyes trembled, and she dragged her husband on the futon. Oh God oh God, he was hurt so very much........  
  
She tore off his jacket around his waist. There was an incredibly large bruise and gash on his right shoulder blade.  
  
Tokio moaned, "Oh Goro, what happened to you........?"  
  
She tossed aside the muddy, bloody jacket, and laid her hand on his abdomen. My God, how long was he bleeding?!  
  
Her eyes darted up and down his body in panic, not knowing what to do. Oh the idiot!! Why didn't he go to a hospital?!! She gulped, and placed her hand on his forehead, pushing his bangs aside. She kissed him on his cheek, and whispered, "Goro, honey, I gotta get you a doctor, can you hear me?!! If you wake up, please, don't go anywhere!!"  
  
She got up, but stopped when she felt her hand tugged. She looked down, and Goro was sitting up, and looking at her. Her eyes trembled, he was bleeding so badly.....  
  
His hand stayed on her wrist, and his narrow eyes looked somewhat tired.....  
  
"Goro? Goro, are you okay?"  
  
'No, I'm not okay, idiot,' he wanted to retort. But she looked so distressed. He shook his head slowly, "Stay here."  
  
"N-No, you're hurt, I gotta get the-"  
  
"Stay here. With me," his eyes closed, and he dropped his head, "Tokio, please............"  
  
Tokio went to her knees, and held his hand close to her chest. She shook her head, and got close to her husband, "Goro, I have to get you a doctor, I mean, I wouldn't know how to fix you!! You're all cut, and you dirty, and you're....... you're hurt badly, I ...... what am I supposed to do?"  
  
Goro opened one eye, looking at her, "Stay with me. I......." he forced a smirk, and closed his eyes, looking away, "I want to feel you when I pass away, alright?"  
  
Tokio widened her eyes, gasping. Her husband said nothing more, as his fingers slowly uncurled around his wrist. His body went slack, as he sunk back into the futon. Tokio was so shocked at his words, that she was left staring at the spot where he was sitting up right, her pupils shrunk to the size of dots. Why would he say that? Why.......  
  
"You............... you jerk!! Don't say that!! It's not funny!!!"  
  
Goro didn't reply, just breathed slowly. So slowly, she nearly mistook him for not breathing at all. She whimpered, and gently placed his hand on her head, as she held it close, "Goro............. I..........I gotta get the doctor, please.................... oh god, please................"  
  
She sniffed, and kissed those calloused fingers that handled her with such gentleness and affection.  
  
"Please don't die, you jerk..............................."  
  
Then she laid down his hand, bit her lip, and took off for a doctor. 


	4. Goodbye?

**Pechan does not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin franchise.  
  
~ Goodbye? ~  
  
Goro didn't have to undergo surgery or anything. There was nothing lodged under his skin. Doctor Iwata had come to her house in her panic. But, it took a bit longer, since Tokio couldn't calm down for the details. She helped Iwata in any way she could to revive her husband, who had fallen unconscious for the longest time. She bit her lip, nearly to a bleeding point.  
  
Iwata applied some sort of balm to the large burn/puncture in Goro's left shoulder. It was so deep; he was amazed it was still bleeding. A wound like that should've emptied out hours ago. But since the burn had seared his skin, it sort of melted the wound shut. In a way, the burn had helped slow his bleeding quite a bit.  
  
The cross on his chest wasn't as deep as Tokio had thought it to be. They cleaned that and wrapped it in gauze, until no red leaked through any more. The tender flesh on his right was different. Iwata had told Tokio from the looks of it, either he got smashed by a large object at high velocity, or he fell a great distance. But luckily, there were just the bruises and the gash. It was a near miracle his right shoulder hadn't shattered at all.  
  
His legs were tricky, since the cuts were so close together. Tokio couldn't watch Iwata set to work on those. She sat outside her room, while Iwata stitched him up. She held her knees to her face, and curled herself in a ball. She was so swept up in what had happened, she didn't even change out of her yukata. It's pink crosses were smeared with her husband's blood, and the mud that trailed with it..........  
  
It was drying up, and the mud was caking, and the red dulled into brown.  
  
It seemed like hours before her door slid open.  
  
Iwata was wiping his hands, as he looked down at her.  
  
Tokio sat up, "Any good news, doc?"  
  
Iwata sighed, "I did all I could, Mrs. Fujita, but I'm not-"  
  
"Is Goro okay?!!" she gasped.  
  
Iwata held up his hands, "Mrs. Fujita, listen to me. I am a doctor, but there are certain things I can't do-"  
  
"Did the stitching go okay?!"  
  
"Yes, it did. But for all that blood he lost...." Iwata shook his head, "I'm sorry, I wouldn't know how to replace that."  
  
Tokio dropped her hands, "................ so that's it? My husband...... he bled to............ to........."  
  
"He is still unconscious, Mrs. Fujita. I just wanted you to know, it will be a miracle if he ever wakes up."  
  
Tokio dropped her face, and mumbled, "...... thanks anyways, doc............"  
  
"Chin up, Mrs. Fujita. Amazing how he made it this far. The most you could do know is stay at his side. Keep him warm."  
  
Tokio said nothing, as a tear dropped to the floor.  
  
So that was it. Goro wanted her to stay home with him, because he knew he was dying. Since he had no time to explain, no time to heal, no more time at all....... he just wanted to stay with her.  
  
She rubbed her eyes, as the doctor patted her shoulder, "Pray. It does help."  
  
He left her, and she sniffed. She wasn't a highly religious person, so she didn't think any God would have listened to her now. She hadn't tried talking to them before. She slid opened the door, and looked at her husband.  
  
He had bandages around his chest and shoulder. The doctor had him wearing only his pants. His black shirt was cut away, and his chest was bare. Save, for the bandages that were wrapped across his chest, stomach, and right shoulder. His gloves were taken off, and his shoes were gone. His white European socks stayed on, and through the slashed pants she could see bandages above his knees. He was mostly covered with bandages, but still............. seeing him shirtless, somewhat vulnerable, caused her heart to thump again.  
  
In all her years with Goro, he never was one to show off his body to her. Partially because she blushed at the thought of him changing. Boy, that was awkward for a month. She eventually got over it. She felt another tear slide down her cheek. Memories. Pretty soon that is what Goro might become.......  
  
She dropped to her knees, and sobbed. Well, here was her wish. She wished the bastard would die so she wouldn't have to kill him herself for revenge, and now it had happened. Funny how terrible she felt.  
  
She peeked at her husband through her tears. He was a giant, his height usually towering over others. Forcing them to look up at him, no matter what. His very presence was the type that demanded respect. Though, in his act as Goro Fujita, Hajime Saito was usually the one that was humble to others. Goro was the most polite fool you could ever meet. But she knew that her husband was really another person. A person who would have preferred to ignore fools completely like the police commissioner than having to bow to their orders. But he would grin and bear it. Showing he had patience far enough to reach the gods.  
  
Tokio had none of that. She was very short tempered when it came to things like her emotions. Goro himself sometimes had to help her keep them on a tight leash. He always knew what was best for her, even if she didn't believe him. Even if she didn't want to listen to him. But he knew what was best. And he would always give her the best.  
  
She gulped her sobs, trying to be quiet. His eyes were closed, and his chest slowly rose and fell. She sat next to him, nudging a bit closer, so that her thigh brushed his right shoulder. She sniffed, and pulled her knees to her chin again. She wrapped her arms under her knees, placing her chin on her knees, and looked at him again. He looked like he was at peace. She never really saw her husband asleep. She was usually asleep before he did. How peaceful he looked..............  
  
She felt tears brimming in her eyes again, and her vision went blurry. She buried her face in her legs, and whimpered so feebly, "G-Goro........................."  
  
For a while, all that could be heard was Tokio's despair. She had lost the only man she ever hated and loved. And now she was lost without him. Into a few minutes of her cries, they were answered. She gasped, as she felt warm, gentle, and callused fingers gently curl around hers.  
  
She popped her head up, and found Goro's hand resting on her's. She grabbed it, and looked at her husband. He was still laying ion rest, eyes still shut. Tokio gasped back her sob, and whispered, "Goro!! C-Can you..... can you hear me....? Goro............?"  
  
His hand tightened around her's ever so slightly, and Tokio cried again, as she bent over her husband, not daring to touch him for his body was broken........  
  
"Goro!!"  
  
Finally, he made a noise, ".................quiet, I can't sleep.........."  
  
She raised her hands, ready to smack him, as she laughed through her sob, "OH, YOU IDIOT!!! HERE I AM CRYING MY HEART OUT FOR YOU, AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS TELL ME TO SHUT UP?!!"  
  
Goro smirked, and slowly opened his eyes, tilting his face to her direction, "Yes."  
  
Tokio's bottom lip was trembling, as she smiled and cried at once. Oh God, she wanted to hug him, but it would hurt........  
  
So instead, she pulled his hand back to her lips, and kept her lips there. He didn't mind, as his fingers did not slip away. She whispered, "Dork, I thought you were gonna leave me!! Geez, you know how horrible that woulda been?! How am I supposed to get money? I'm not used to working anymore!!" she giggled in her cries again, sheer joy mixed with her earlier despair.  
  
"Yare yare, so lazy."  
  
Now Tokio didn't care if it hurt him or not. She wrapped her arms around him, laying her cheek on his left shoulder, letting her body drake over his.  
  
Of course, it stung. And he winced, but he knew she'd probably hit him if he told her to get off. So he would bear it for now. He slowly raised his hand to her shaking shoulder, and whispered, "I am hungry, you know."  
  
She wiped away her tears, "Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I just had to, you know, GET A DOCTOR TO STITCH YOU BACK TOGETHER, JERK." She playfully slapped his 'good' shoulder. She pressed her lips against his, rising, "Here, I'll try to whip something up. Soba?"  
  
"Do I eat anything else?" he smirked.  
  
She giggled, and rose, "Okay, wait here. And don't die on me!!" she laughed, as she left him in the room. She came to the kitchen, and pried the lid off a container of soba noodles. She set some water to boil, when there was a knock on the front door.  
  
She frowned, and rose. She wasn't expecting anybody tonight............  
  
She walked to the door, and slid it open.  
  
There was a tall man with straw blonde hair that reached for the sky. He wore fiery red and blue flames. Swords were strapped all over him, and he wore black leather gloves. One eye was closed, and he had a cock-sure smile. He grinned, "Howdy ma'am. I reckon you must be the lovely Mrs. Fujita, aren'cha?"  
  
She frowned, "I am. And you are.......?"  
  
"I just need to talk to your husband for a sec. Is he home right now?"  
  
Tokio shook her head, "My husband isn't feeling well. And I don't like people with swords, so if you could just-"  
  
He laughed, "Lady, you're husband wears a sword. Now listen, I'm from the police department, and he needs to report-"  
  
Tokio grabbed the door, "You can tell the police station to shove it, since my husband isn't FEELING WELL. You can go back and tell them that yourself." And with that, she slammed the door.  
  
But he quickly whipped out a sheathed sword, and stuck the door open. He still had that grin on his face, and Tokio spat, "GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE, BEFORE I CALL THE COPS ON YOU!!"  
  
The blonde man merely snickered, and she heard the police commissioner's voice, "Mrs. Fujita!! This is urgent business!!"  
  
She looked behind the blondie, and frowned. She hated that whiny little sh!t. Always bossing around her husband like he was an insolent whelp. "And I'm telling you, to go away. Listen, he's recovering from some minor surgery, and he's not going anywhere," she retorted.  
  
"I didn't make that a request, Mrs. Fujita. This is strict government business, and unless you want to be held in contempt, you'll-"  
  
WRACK!!  
  
Tokio slapped him smartly across the face, "THROW ME IN JAIL, FOR ALL I CARE!! MY HUSBAND NEEDS REST, AND THE DAMN GOVERNMENT WILL BE THE DEATH OF HIM ONE DAY!!"  
  
The police commissioner's eyes had widened, as he was jerked back, and he held his face in surprise.  
  
The blonde chuckled, "Well, she sure is feisty, ain't she?"  
  
"Shut up!! Who the hell are you, anyways?!!" demanded Tokio.  
  
"You can call me Chou, if you like. I'm Goro Fujita's new partner in crime. I mean, justice. Or whatever fine line he happens to cross that day."  
  
Tokio frowned, and raised her hand again, "I'll beat you both down before I hand over my hus-"  
  
Suddenly, she felt a heavy hand clamp on her shoulder, and Goro came behind her, leaning against her for support. She looked up at him, "Goro!! You're not supposed to walk......"  
  
Goro wasn't looking at her, but at the two men on his porch. He narrowed his eyes, "You allow this fool to become part of the police force?"  
  
"He has his uses, Sa..... Fujita." He said, glancing at Tokio.  
  
Tokio knew he was going to say Saito. And she glared poison to that idiot. Goro glanced down at her, "Tokio please go in the house. I have to speak with these men."  
  
She gasped, and looked at him, "Goro, don't go anywhere! You're not fully healed-"  
  
"I can be the judge whether I feel fine or not, Tokio. Now go inside."  
  
That felt like a slap to the face, the way he pushed aside her concern. She frowned, biting her lip, and looked away, "Fine. I'll just go to bed."  
  
She stomped away, as Goro watched her out of the corners of his eyes. After she was gone, Chou crossed his arms and laughed, "Trouble in paradise, Hajime?"  
  
He ignored him, looking down at the commissioner, "You wanted the report now?"  
  
"We had word that you had died, on the mission, since a police went to check up on the Oniwaban. Himura was there, and a man named Sagara vouched for your death."  
  
Saito smirked, "Let him believe that if he wants."  
  
"What of Shishio? Is he defeated?"  
  
"He is dead, as is the woman he was around."  
  
He frowned, "Saito, did you-"  
  
"No, I did not kill the woman. She got herself killed." Here, Saito got into the lengthy details on how Yumi Komogata had died, and all the other deaths. Including that of Usui's. He explained everything, except for the fight with Aoshi Shinomori that the Battousai staged on himself (he was not there to bear witness to that) the report took longer than necessary, since he had to repeat some things.  
  
Chou of the Juppongatana listened intently, his grin slightly faded. The commissioner nodded, "Ah, I see. Then there are no more of the Juppongatana?"  
  
"The boy Soujiro will not be a problem. I was wondering where that monk went-"  
  
"Anji turned himself in, along with Hoji," sneered Chou. "He's repentin' for his sins, I reckon."  
  
"And what of that Hoji?" Saito asked Chou. This was the first time he actually spoke to him.  
  
Chou shrugged, "I dunno what that guy's thinking. He's too distraught over Shishio's death. But he's bein' holed up in jail too."  
  
"Kamatari?"  
  
"He's healin', physically, that is. I think I oughta talk to him. Beat some sense into her head, ya know?"  
  
Saito leaned against the door, his weight pushing strain onto his aching legs, "The other ones I'll ask later. As long as they are under control, you don't need me."  
  
The commissioner coughed into his hand, and said, "Saito, I really do thank you for giving us your help in all of this. But I must ask for it again."  
  
Saito said nothing, looking at him.  
  
"We heard rumors of an uprising in Kobe, we need someone there to contain the violence to a minimum."  
  
He needed a cigarette. He needed something to do with his hands, so he folded his arms over his chest.  
  
Chou snickered again, "I don't reckon the Missus will like that news one bit."  
  
Saito narrowed his eyes at him, "I would thank you not to comment on my wife, Chou."  
  
He chuckled, "Sorry. Bein's how we gotta become pals, I thought I'd just break the ice first." He pointed to where Tokio had stood a minute ago, "She got a sister?"  
  
"No," he replied flatly. He looked back at the commissioner, "Do I get a week?"  
  
The commissioner nodded, "It is customary to have one, so naturally you do have-"  
  
"Then do not bother me until the week is over." Saito stated, turning into his house. "If you do, I refuse the mission."  
  
The commissioner frowned, "Saito!" he barked, "Don't forget the only reason you still live is because the government finds you useful!! Don't speak as if you have a say in this!"  
  
"Or what will you do, kill me? Then who would you send to Kobe?" he narrowed his eyes at Chou, "That Juppongatana idiot?"  
  
"Hey!!" exclaimed Chou.  
  
"The Meiji government is weak, allowing one man like Shishio to cause such corruption in a short period of time. If they do silence me, you'll just crumble in my absence. In a way, the government should be thanking me for covering all it's loose ends," Saito smirked, "Correct?"  
  
The commissioner sweated, frowning, "Where do you even begin to speak-"  
  
"Go away, commissioner. I have one week to heal before Kobe, and I don't need annoyances like you pestering me."  
  
The commissioner's temple popped, and he shouted again, "Saito!"  
  
Saito hated it when he said his name, even though he knew Saito was trying to play low key. Plus, he didn't want Tokio to know that. He never wanted her to know him as the killer he is, that he hides form her. his amber eyes flecked dangerously in the moonlight, daring the commissioner to yell at him again.  
  
Chou sweated, and the commissioner gulped, and stammered, "That'll b-be all, Sa-Fujita." He bowed.  
  
Saito smirked, "Forgive me if I do not bow, the doctor said I should refrain from that if I should heal properly."  
  
The commissioner said nothing, as he walked out the gates. Chou was left standing there, and he grinned, "So, it's true! Hajime Saito really lives a double life, don't he? Ain't that sweet. Coverin' up just to keep the little wife happy. Lucky fer me, I don't have a woman to whip me down to size."  
  
Saito smirked, "Lucky you. It appears you'll be single the rest of your life."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Saito looked up at the moon, then closed his eyes. Goro Fujita slowly slid the door, "Good night. I trust you can walk yourself out," and closed it shut. He looked at the dim hallways, wondering what kind of tantrum his wife would be in since he sent her away........ 


	5. Koishii

**Pechan disclaims any rights to the Rurouni Kenshin franchise.  
  
~ Koishii ~  
  
"Tokio?"  
  
She sniffed, and looked at the door. Goro stood there, leaning against the wall. He was smiling slightly, and asked, "Are you mad?"  
  
She pouted, and turned away, folding her arms, "Yes. Now go away, before I kick your @$$."  
  
He came behind her anyways, and slowly sat himself down. He exhaled after the painful task was done, and looked at her, "Seriously, you're going to stay like this the whole night?"  
  
She pouted at him again, eyes furrowed, "How could you do this?!! How can you take another job, you just got home!! You're.... you're hurt and everything, why do you want to leave again?"  
  
"I have to."  
  
She sighed, running her finger over her scalp and through her hair, "Fine, get yourself killed. Leaves more food for me to eat around the house."  
  
He smiled, and gently rubbed her shoulder with his left hand, "See how lucky you are?"  
  
She slowly tuned to him, a playful smirk in place, "Yep, I am. Once your gone, all the boys will be flocking back to me!!" she giggled, and crawled over to him. He didn't mind when she gently lay her cheek on his bandages over his chest. She sighed, "So! How long do you have?"  
  
"You forgive me that easily?"  
  
"Well......" she looked down, "If you really do................ I mean, you came close to dying, didn't you, Goro?"  
  
He looked down at her. "No. I was just more tired than usual."  
  
She giggled, half heartedly, "Conceited jerk. Anyways, why should I stay mad at you?" she had a light smile, and she looked up at him, eyes trembling, "I mean, you could die any day! Why should I hold a grudge on you?"  
  
He didn't say anything. she sniffed, and closed her eyes, rubbing her cheek gingerly on his chest. "Before you go off again on another suicide mission, I wanna tell you how soft and warm you feel. Mmkay?"  
  
He gently ran his fingers through her bangs, "I'll come back to you, Tokio. I always do. So don't talk that way."  
  
"What if you get ..........." she giggled, "What if you get careless again, like this?" she asked, gently tapping his bandages on his shoulder, "What will you do then?"  
  
He smirked, and pushed his forehead on hers, "Walk, run, swim, crawl or jump home if I have to. Like I did just now."  
  
She laughed, "You swam?"  
  
"No. It was raining, and that counts, moron."  
  
She kissed his cheek, "Dork. You almost had me worried tonight, you know?"  
  
"Crying counts as 'almost worried'?"  
  
She sniffed again, and whispered, "I was thinking........ how much I was going to miss that ugly smell of smoke that lingers on your skin if you died." She gently ran traced her fingers on his shin down to his neck to his chest, "Not many guys smoke, you know. Too expensive to get the foreign tobacco."  
  
"I buy just as much as you buy candy."  
  
"Yeah, but candy doesn't leave a smell on you!"  
  
"You're right. That stench must be your own."  
  
She shoved him, "JERK!!"  
  
He grit his teeth, hands on his wounds, and she gasped, "Oh, I'm SORRY!! SO SORRY!!"  
  
He rubbed his chest, and thought, 'Now I know what the Battousai goes through with that Kamiya tanooki...........'  
  
She sniffed, "Are you okay?"  
  
"No. I'm dying now."  
  
She pouted, "Oh, shut up, you baby!!"  
  
He rubbed his chest, and laid down, "Think I'll just put myself to rest right here."  
  
She watched him shift around in the futon, and close his eyes. She grinned, and climbed into bed right next to him, snuggling next to him, "Say, if ya heal real fast, we can, you know............do what you do best, besides killing.............."  
  
He smiled, "Yare yare, such impure thoughts."  
  
THE END  
  
**Yep. This fic trailed off into nothing. Sorry to waste your time and all. 


End file.
